


Name

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Name

Based on a prompt i found on tumblr.

The team got back from the mission, bruised but in high spirits from their win. After Dr. K held a small meeting with them, they were dismissed.

“You stay here ranger green.” Dr. K said as the ranger turned around. 

Ziggy stopped and turned back. She ushered him to a chair and began looking him over.

“I’m fine. Just got a few bad hits in.”

“Ziggy, you’re bleeding heavily.”

He froze and looked up, “You said my name.. Am I dying!?”

She rolled her eyes, “I need to get a better look.”

He fidgeted as she looked his wound over. She stitched him up, “You need to rest. You lost a lot of blood.”

He nodded slowly, “I’m not dying then?”

“No, ranger green.”

He sighed, “Guess I’m not in danger anymore, huh?”

She rolled her eyes again, “Go on, but tomorrow I want to check it over again.”

He nodded and headed off toward his room.


End file.
